


a prompt lmao

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: DadSchlatt, Gen, Kidnapping, Mentioned Dave | Technoblade, Mentioned Wilbur Soot, Overprotective Jschlatt, Overprotective Quackity, Protectiveness, Tubbo and Tommy just want to see each other again, the lunch club is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:15:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27732904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: inspired by multiple prompts i've seen and fanfictions i've readmost of it is inspired by gay_gay_gay though
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 3
Kudos: 132
Collections: Anonymous





	a prompt lmao

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27006562) by [Gay_Gay_Gay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_Gay_Gay/pseuds/Gay_Gay_Gay). 



tubbo doesn't know that he is jschlatt's son and that the lunch club is his uncles. tubbo grew up with sleepyboysinc and philza adopted him.

a week after jschlatt is elected, he has severe headaches that are worse than migraines. this interrupts his duties as jschlatt's "right hand man" and he finds it hard to spy and give information to tommy, wilbur, and technoblade.

soon schlatt finds out about these "headaches" and finds that tubbo has horns like his. jschlatt had been looking for his son for 16 years and here he was.

tubbo is disappointed and refuses to become like his so-called father

he meets up with tommy multiple times and stuff and quackity soon finds out and tells schlatt

and so schlatt & quackity one day follow tubbo and see tubbo interacting with just tommy and after tommy leaves they knock him out and keep tubbo hostage

and yeah that's my idea, forgive me for this lol and i saw other prompts just besides gay_gay_gay's and they also inspired me but i don't know how to add other inspiration works to here. i really apologise for that.


End file.
